THE talk
by Nr.Six
Summary: Season 1, Where Cal wants Gillian to have a talk with Emily about boys.


Cal vraagt Foster Emily uitleg te geven over

 **Lightman home**

'You made a wonderful dinner Emily.' Gillian said sweetly as she gave Emily a warm gaze and smiled softly at her.

'Well, on to the subject now.' Cal blurted out from the other side of the table as he straightened himself from his slouch in half a second.

Gillian had her mouth slightly open and sighed inwardly as she shook her head softly at Cal's behavior. She gave the insecure, afraid looking teenager next to her another warm comforting smile.

'Your dad wants to tell you something, and somehow he thought I could help with that.' Gillian explained honestly to Emily as she glared at Cal. She tried to hide her amusement.

'Oy.' Cal said as he leaned on his kitchen table and almost slouched over it with his upper body. He pointed at his partner. 'Just do your thing-thingy-shrinkblabla yeah?'

'What thing-thingy?' Gillian asked in fake astonishment and confusion as she put up her chin defiantly and studied his face.

'The explaining bit.' Cal blurted out. He gestured wildly towards Emily and her. 'Woman to woman you know.'

'Dad!' Emily scolded as her cheeks became warm. _She wanted to sink away in the ground. Why did he had to get Gillian Foster into this too? As if it wasn't bad enough already._

'It's okay Em.' Gillian assured Emily softly as she put her hand shortly and comforting on Emily's shoulder. She looked at Cal again after a moment. 'Cal, what do you want me to tell Emily? Maybe you could tell her yourself?' Gillian offered sweetly. _She was trying to hide the amusement she was feeling from him. She loved letting him pay for treating Emily like she was a criminal. He sometimes just went too far. Gillian knew it was out of love for Emily, but the poor girl was sitting like a deer that had been caught in the headlight of a very big truck._ Her big eyes moved nervously from her father back to Gillian.

'Oy, I'm a man yeah. That's not the same comin' from me.' Cal chided Gillian.

'Dad!' Emily scolded again as her cheeks became red now.

'I don't know.' Gillian said and looked at Emily then. 'There's no need to feel awful about this. Although I can imagine that you do…' Gillian began sweetly at Emily as she looked at Cal and gave him a glare. _This was not the right way to tell a teenager how things were supposed to be and how she could protect herself._ 'Your dad's just worried.' Gillian explained. 'Some dads have trouble with seeing their little girl becoming sexually active-'

'-Oy!' Cal snapped warningly as he stood up and grabbed Gillian's arm before she could finish her sentence. Emily looked at big eyes at the woman who still had her mouth open to let the rest of her words come out as she got dragged away by her wild father.

'Stay there!' Cal ordered Emily as he pushed Gillian in front of him towards the hallway from where he could still see Emily at the table. He deposited Gillian against the wall.

'Don't do that.' He ordered as his eyes were on Emily. When he looked back at Gillian, who was standing so close, because he was standing close and she could go nowhere because of his wall his heart made a sudden flop and he had to inhale softly as he saw her big beautiful blue eyes. _How he wanted to kiss her right now._ He looked back at Emily quickly as he bit his lip. _She's married. She's attractive. So attractive. And so close._

'I don't need the therapy or explanation yeah?' Cal stated as he pushed his nerves away behind his walls. He noticed that his big eyed daughter was giving his kitchen table a sad look now. So he positioned his face straight before Gillian's now and tried not to smell how good she smelled. And how sweet she was. How her eyes sparkled in half amusement, but also irritation.

Gillian shook her head. 'She needs a mother to tell her those things.'

'Why wasn't Zoe good enough?' She asked softly so Emily wouldn't overhear. _She hadn't understood that. When Cal had caught up with her in the hallway this morning just when she had gotten her first coffee he'd told her that Emily had lost her virginity. And that she wanted her to talk to Emily. When Gillian asked about her mother –the one who should be doing this- he'd shuffled that away immediately as he ran off again. He'd left her staring after him, surprised. But also honored in a way that he involved her when he had problems with Emily. And also irritated, at the way Cal handled at the mention of Emily having a boyfriend or even coming close to sexual activity._

'You know Zoe.' Cal mumbled as he didn't look at her but was thinking deep and staring at the kitchen. 'You're the sweet one.' He said as he smacked his lips and his eyes went over her face quickly. 'And the shrink.' He mumbled as he looked at Emily again.

'What do you want me to tell?' Gillian studied his face and smiled slightly. 'She already knows the technical details.' She chuckled softly which made Cal look at her with a glare. 'She's 17!' Gillian defended her as she now too looked around the corner to see Emily sighing and looking in the distance somewhere. 'She probably already heard it in school from biology lessons, or from her friends…. I did.'

'O yeah?' Cal suddenly asked interested as he eyed her curiously.

Her breathing hitched as she looked at his eyes and pushed her back deeper in to the wall to distance herself a bit.

'You're making her feel even more uncomfortable than she already is.' Gillian explained to him somewhat uncomfortable. 'Especially like this.' Gillian mentioned as she motioned between them.

'Yeah well, if you hadn't put it back to me, I wouldn't have had to drag you out here do I?' Cal snapped.

'Ooohh…. I see..' Gillian said slowly as she nodded. 'So this is my fault now? The making it uncomfortable for Emily I mean.' Gillian said as she leaned on her left leg and studied him. She had a glare in her eyes, but an amused smirk around her lips.

He looked at her face. 'Yeah.' He stated simply as if it was a fact and looked away from her again.

'You do remember that-' _She wanted to say that teenagers didn't want to know or talk about those things most of the time with their parents. But given the fact Cal's family hadn't been that lovingly he maybe never learned that himself?_ 'What did your parents tell you?' Gillian asked softly. _Maybe he could use that._ 'Maybe you could use your own experience a bit.' She offered.

Cal stared at her with his mouth open. 'Really?' He took a step back and studied her as if she was a moron. 'That's what I called **you** out for.' He explained quickly as he put his hands in his pockets. 'You don't want to know what my parents told me, believe me.' He shook his head. 'Do I look like a saint, yeah? No?' He said when she huffed impatiently.

'O I get it, I'm the saint. That's why you brought me out here.' Gillian said amused.

'Yeah.' Cal agreed. 'f course. Aren't you?'

Gillian sighed. 'I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not a virgin anymore.'

'That's not what I mean.' He said irritated.

'And haven't been for a very long time.' She told him softly.

 _He didn't want to hear things like that. That only gave him more fuel to fantasize about her in every possible way. In ways he really shouldn't._ He straightened himself out and put his hand next to her shoulder against the wall. He bit his lip as he looked up at her.

'Ya know what I mean. The bad guys? I was one of them. I'm not a good example yeah?' He explained quickly.

'And you think I'm a good example?' She asked amused as she smiled widely.

'Yeah. Or at least you can act like you are.' He told her.

Gillian rolled her eyes. 'Well you would have some good experiences with love and all I suppose?' She tried to get back on the subject.

'My father said 'go get them' and my mother said nothin'. That's what boys do, they promise you everything just to get in her pants. I don't want her getting hurt.' His nostrils flared as he looked at Gillian again. 'If anyone ever touches her in a way she doesn't want to or hurts her, I'll rip his head off and stamp on it with a-'

Gillian put her hands up to stop him. '-I get the picture.' She told him quickly. 'Well, why don't you tell her that?'

'I don't want them touching my little girl. None of them.' Cal snapped angrily as he stared in the distance.

Gillian smiled slightly. 'You do know that there are also good guys around.' She whispered softly near his ear.

'Not at that age there are not.' He snapped as he put his hands angrily against the wall near Gillian's shoulder again. 'You tell her that. She won't take it from me.'

'Cal…' She urged softly. As she tried to catch his wandering eyes. 'This is a natural process. This is what's normal for teenagers. Maybe telling her that you have trouble with it too because you don't want her to get hurt would be good?'

'Ah yeah?' He asked as he took a step back from her and stared at her. 'And why would that be?'

'That would explain your erratic behavior for her. Look at her. She's afraid. She might not understand. And you can be quite domineering and very unreasonable when you're like this.' She said honestly as she gestured towards him.

'Oh yeah? You think?!' Cal said insulted as he put his arms over each other and stared angrily at her.

Gillian sighed. 'You know you do.' She told him off.

'You just don't understand. There are guys you know..' He said as his eyes drifted to her breasts. 'They just want to have sex, you know. They just want to touch her, feel breasts..' He said as he made a squeezing motion with his hands. 'They'll do anything she wants to hear.'

'I know that.' Gillian snapped impatiently as she slapped his squeezing gesture away. 'She's smart. Just tell her this what you're telling me. Oh and Cal-' Gillian started as she looked at his hands. 'Maybe don't make that squeezing gesture you just did-' She wrinkled her nose. 'It's… annoying and irritating.' She dragged him by his arm and pushed him in front of her before he could say anything back.

Poor Emily looked up with her big eyes and a flush on her cheeks as she saw her father coming back and Gillian behind him pushing him. The older woman pushed him the last meter towards him with more force.

'What Gillian was trying to say-' Cal began as he began to gesture wildly.

'That there are boys that'll-' Without knowing it he was making the squeezing motion again. Gillian slapped him.

'-That'll take advantage of you.' Gillian filled in out loud as she stood next to her father.

'Yeah.' Cal said. 'And you know what I'll do to them?' He stepped closer towards Emily and bended sideling's. 'I'll squeeze off their heads and put them in the cooker before I-'

Gillian opened her mouth and dragged Cal back by his arm a bit. '-Your father loves you so much that he would really want to hurt a boy who would hurt you.' She slapped his arm but he didn't respond or fill the rest in.

'Oy!' Cal snapped.

'-Which doesn't say that they would, because there are also good boys at your age.' Gillian finished.

'Wouldn't you agree Cal?' She asked him with a piercing gaze.

Cal sighed. He looked at Emily. 'You listen to me now, there might be a few –just a few- or maybe just one good boy at your age. But all the bad boys pretend that they are good too- So you won't know the difference. That's why I'll come sitting next to your door and screen them-'

'-Now he's just joking.' Gillian said as she grabbed Cal in his mid-section and pulled him back towards her as she stepped in front of him.

'Your father just wants to make sure that you are all right and stay all right, and that's obviously why he becomes so _controlling._ '

'You listen to 'er yeah? Just not 'bout the controllin' bit.'

Emily gave her father a vile look.

He shoved Gillian towards Emily. 'She's going to tell you what womanly stuff is important to know before you- you know- and 'bout them feelings woman have an' all.'

'Which man can have too-' Gillian said as she looked back at him.

'And about how to spot it when a boy tries to-'

'-Dad!' Emily scolded.

'What? Tries to hurt you.'

'Which you sometimes don't know, everyone will probably get hurt once or twice.' Gillian said clearly. 'Now go away.' She ordered softly with a smile as she gestured him to leave.

'Carry on.' He said as he walked towards the living room.

Gillian sighed as she looked lovingly back at Emily.

'I can't believe you got him to say that there actually are good boys out there.' Emily muttered.

Gillian smiled and put her hand on hers as she sat next to her. 'I know. That one was hard work… ' She smiled.

'I'm sorry if this was awkward for you.' Gillian said.

'Yeah, it was.' Emily mumbled as she looked at her plate with a pout lip.

'It's just… He does that because he cares so much. And sometimes…Well… He doesn't know how to use his words.' Gillian explained.

'Like he does with you sometimes?' Emily asked.

'Yes. We do have some -differences- because it's sometimes difficult communicating like that.'

'Well it was kind of fun seeing you two talking there and pushing and slapping each other.' Emily confessed with a grin.

Gillian rolled her eyes and smiled. 'At least there was one fun part to this and not all awful for you then.'


End file.
